1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to writing implement attachments and more particularly, to an apparatus which will serve to prevent purposeful or inadvertent removal. In addition, the present invention provides for advertising, display of information, personalized messages, and the like.
2. Background Art
Writing implements, such as pens and pencils, are routinely placed in public areas for repeat use by persons patronizing that area. Examples of places where this occur are retail establishments, banks, schools, restaurants, public offices, and the like. A common problem occurs when patrons or visitors to these places remove the writing implement either on purpose or by accident. This occurs on a regular and repetitive basis because most writing implements are compact and easily fit into a pocket or purse. In addition, many persons as a matter of subconscious habit, replace writing implements into their clothing or carrying cases without thinking whether that implement is their property or not since most of these implements look and feel alike. As a result, before the available supply of writing medium (e.g., ink, pencil lead, etc.) is actually depleted, the average writing implement must be replaced. In such a case, excessive expense and time are expended while the writing implements are replaced by the institution that had made the implement available in the first place.
In an attempt to prevent loss or misplacement, U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,712, entitled "Conical Pen," to Koeln, shows a conical pen. However, the Koeln device is a pen and not an attachment. As such, because of its shape and bulk, it is difficult to hold and write with. Moreover, because it is not an attachment but is instead a pen, it therefore cannot be used in conjunction with any existing writing implement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,464, entitled "Foldable Pen," to Money embodies a flat or triangular shaped pen device which would also make writing difficult.
The present invention can be easily attached to virtually any writing implement. It effectively prohibits inadvertent removal of such implement by providing an attachment to the implement to make it larger and more difficult to confuse with the writer's own implement. By altering the shape and configuration, conscious attention is brought to the apparatus thereby removing it from the subconscious habit of removal.
As to persons who are inclined to appropriate the writing implement on purpose, the present invention makes this a less attractive opportunity because the enhanced size and shape make the implement and apparatus difficult to conceal in pocket or purse and less advantageous to discretely use in the future.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, an adhesive is used as the attachment to the writing implement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,338, entitled "Writing Instrument and Holder Assembly," to Williams and U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,174, entitled "Pencil Emblem Combination," to Fabbrini both teach use of adhesives on or to manufacture pens. However, the instant invention is distinguishable from those references because the attachment is very large relative to the writing implement and can be adhered to virtually any writing implement without impairing its comfortable use. Moreover, the present invention comprises anti-theft characteristics because of its size and configuration. In addition, the size of the attachment of the present invention permits a personalized message to be affixed to the attachment.
Bic, a well-known pen manufacturer, makes a "Quick Clip" attachment with cord which attaches to a specially made top (a round ball) of the pen and then clips onto this ball when the user wants to hang the pen around his/her neck (see Bic 1995 catalog, page 39). The attachment may contain custom advertising along with the pen. However, the advertising space is very small, the pen could still be easily taken unless the attachment and cord is in place and around the user's neck, and the pen top must be pre-manufactured with the ball shape to correspond to the attachment.
In some embodiments of the present invention, the attachment to the writing instrument provides a medium for advertising, logos, characters, jokes, affirmations, poems, verses, quotes, calendars, information (e.g., alphabet, periodic tables, menus, etc.), blank space for personalized messages, other indicia, and the like. The following references teach advertising as an opportunity of their devices (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,577, entitled "Writing Instrument Advertising Device," to Abernathy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,712, entitled "Conical Pen," to Koeln; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 164,548, entitled "Advertising Magnetic Pencil Holder," to Blish; U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,615, entitled "Advertising Device for Pencils or the Like," to Brewer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,174, entitled "Pencil Emblem Combination," to Fabbrini; U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,927, entitled "Display Writing Instrument," to Geffen; U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,328, entitled "Display Casing for Pencils," to Kuhn; U.S. Pat. No. 558,733, entitled "Toy Cotton Boll," to Lathrop; U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,464, entitled "Foldable Pen," to Money; U.S. Pat. No. 1,832,318, entitled "Display Tag," to Myers; U.S. Pat. No. 2,248,145, entitled "Tag," to Wilder; and Bic ("Quick Clip" attachment). However, none of these offer the benefits of: large areas available for copy or personalized messages; simple attachments which can be affixed to virtually any writing implement; very inexpensive means to create an advertising modality; and anti-theft characteristics.
In other embodiments of the present invention, the attachment may serve as an area for display of logos, ornaments or other decoration. The following U.S. Patents also provide for ornamental, decorative, or collectible attachments to pens and pencils, as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,523, entitled "Collectible," to Adell (helmet); U.S. Pat. No. 1,305,245, entitled "Device for Displaying Photographs or the Like," to Barthelemy (photo mounting); U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,577, entitled "Writing Instrument Advertising Device," to Abernathy (advertising); U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,615, entitled "Advertising Device for Pencils or the Like," to Brewer (paste); U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,174, entitled "Pencil Emblem Combination," to Fabbrini (pennant); U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,161, entitled "Advertising Writing Instrument," to Feng (flag and duck); U.S. Pat. No. 1,713,380, entitled Pen and Pencil Holder," to Green (butterfly); U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,328, entitled "Display Casing for Pencils," to Kuhn (opaque bubble); U.S. Pat. No. 558,733, entitled "Toy Cotton Boll," to Lathrop (cotton ball); U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,212, entitled "Novelty Writing Pen," to Spector (banana, fruit, sausage); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,338, entitled "Writing Instrument and Holder Assembly," to Williams (beverage bottle). However, none of these devices provide large areas for logos, advertising, or personalized messages. In addition, none of these devices provide anti-theft features.
The following patents show caps on the tip or uses of pens and thus cannot be used for writing with such attachments or uses: U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,927, entitled "Display Writing Instrument," to Geffen (attachment that fits onto the cap of a pen); U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,206, entitled "Pen and Note Pad," to Leahan (flower attachment to a pen); and U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,123, entitled "Ornamental Dialer Crown," to Fredrickson (attachment to top of pen to assist in dialing a rotary phone).